Realm of Carnage (Deadly)
Realm of Carnage is an Advent Stage that consists of a boss fight against Hannya. It appears on the 11th, 12th, 25th and 26th of every month. When clearing this stage, the player has a chance to unlock Express Cat. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *Hannya spawns as the boss after 10 seconds. *15 Ginger Snaches spawn as peons, but stop spawning after around 170 seconds. *1 Bore spawns after 33.3 seconds1000f. *1 R. Ost spawns after 83.3 seconds2500f. *1 Bore spawns after 133.3 seconds4000f. *1 R. Ost spawns after 200 seconds6000f. *3 Sir Seals spawn after 233.3 seconds7000f, delay 33.3~50 seconds1000~1500f. *Infinite Bores spawn after 283.3 seconds8500f, delay 166.7 seconds5000f. *Infinite R. Osts spawn after 366.7 seconds11000f, delay 166.7 seconds5000f Strategies 'Strategy 1' * Lineup: the best set of defense or damage combos you have (Seasons of Love+Three Kings recommended), Eraser*, Crazed Whale Cat*, Island Cat*, Crazed Dragon Cat, Awakened Bahamut. *must have very high level, true form if possible. * Battle Items: Rich Cat (optional but helpful), Treasure Radar (only if you're sure you can beat the stage) Start off by deploying some Crazed Whales to stall the Hannya, while also upgrading your Worker Cat to about Level 3 or 4. Bore phase: when the first Bore arrives, use duo island/whale to stall and continue slowly upgrading your Worker Cat. Killing the Bore before R. Ost arrives is crucial as dealing with them both will be extremely troublesome, so add Crazed dragon if needed.When the Bore is defeated, continue deploying Crazed Whales and Island Cat to deal some damage to Hannya. R.Ost phase: when he arrives, stop deploying them, instead spam Eraser and summon Awakened Bahamut, Crazed Dragon and King Dragon to damage the R. Ost, all while continuing to slowly upgrade your Worker Cat. Awakened Bahamut should easily take R. Ost down if timed well. After Bore's death, start sending only Crazed Whales and Island Cats out to damage Hannya. Repeat the above when the Bores and R. Ost arrive and you should be able to win the stage eventually. ''Note: Manage your money properly and do not unnecessarily deploy troops, or it may result in your loss.'' Variations: * Crazed Dragon and/or A. Bahamut may be replaced by 1 or 2 adequate Ubers, like PaiPai or Divine Kuu and/or a mid range unit like Cyborg, all that changes is what is the bore killer and what is the R.Ost killer. Units like cyborg may work for R. Ost, Kuu is ideal for the Bore, while the likes of Pai Pai can handle both. * Eraser can be replaced by other meatshields, as long as they are strong; Maximum the fighter is the best choice, but Jiangshi and Manic Eraser also work, while 75c cats do not. * Recommended Combos could be swapped for attack based ones, but 90% of the times it is better to go with strength and defense, as units struggle do reach enemies to deal damage in the first place, the only part where damage is better is the Bore, so only use a damage based combo if the bore can be stalled but takes too long to die. * Roe Cat may be added in place of a cat on the first row if a different set of combos is used or in place of one of the "2 attackers" (a.bahamut and crazed dragon), doing so is only recommended if the enemies push so much that the defense isn't enough. * Lion cat and other cats that may be here for combos should never be used, but a fast unit like lion may still be used for quickly reaching Hannya in case of emergency, it could be better in some cases and worse in others, but it makes little difference. *Less combo cats for more variance in the army may be a viable strat, but it is highly unrecommended unless the units one owns don't allow good enough combos. Strategy 2 * Lineup: 3 Meatshields (Manic Mohawk Cat, Manic Eraser Cat and Normal Eraser Cat), Manic Macho Legs, Can Can Cat, Manic Island Cat, iCat, King Dragon Cat, Cyberpunk Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat. * Items: Sniper The Cat and Rich Cat. When Hannya approaches, do not summon anything until Bore enters. Just stall the Bore (and Hannya itself) with the anti-Reds and Cyberpunk. Only use A. Bahamut and King Dragon against R. Ost when it arrives. Stall Hannya and R. Ost with Cyberpunk as support while Manic Macho Legs slowly deals damage to them. If lucky, should Bore and R. Ost be defeated before another joins the field, try to get two iCats close to Hannya to perma-freeze it before Hannya attacks back, allowing the other anti-Red attackers to get a hit in, but that is just a small probability. Strategy 3 (ft. Grandon Units) Lineup: (Cool Japan or PunchPunchPunch! combo) Power Drill Cat 10, Manic Eraser Cat 30, Maximum the Fighter 40, Manic Island Cat 30, Power Cutter Cat 30, Cyborg (or a better option) 40+. Items: Rich Cat recommended. Cannon: Slow Cannon vs R.Ost. Starting phase: Start by deploying Power Cutter to shave off a chunk of his health. Bore phase: Wait until the Bore is out of range of the Hannya before deploying M.Eraser, Maximum, and M.Island. Deploy Power Cutter when you have enough cats to hold back the Bore. The object of this phase is to kill the Bore with while using as least resource as possible. You should be able to kill the Bore before R. Ost appears. Use the delay to start dealing damage to Hannya. Power Cutter is excellent in chopping down his health. R. Ost phase: This is the harder part. Start deploying M.Eraser, M.Island, and Cyborg. Only use Power Drill if R. Ost is away from Hannya's range. If R.Ost starts to push too much, deploy Maximum to improve your defenses. If Bore appears before R. Ost is dead, try to save Power Cutter only until Bore is at the front so you have the possibility of killing Bore before R. Ost. If you are able to beat the R. Ost before Bore appears, then you've probably won the stage. Revert to Bore Phase and cycle through the phases until you win. Strategy 4 (Ft. Tropical Kalisa) The main idea of this strat is to knockback Hannya 3 times (thus kill him) before R Ost reaches you. Lucas IV's video shows a good example, even without using any item. Possible lineup: Zombie Cat, Mr. (for research up combo), Luxury Bat Cat (30), Tropical Kalisa or an alternative (25), A. Bahamut (30), Manic Erazer Cat (36), Eraser Cat (52), Elemental Duelist Cat (40, with Attack talent lv 1), iCat (30), Roe Cat (35) Items: Treasure Radar (optional), Rich Cat (optional, just to protect your Treasure Radar), Sniper Cat (optional, for an easier offense against the R. Ost.) Cat Cannon: Thunderbolt (lv. 7) The key points of the execution of this strat: * Lure the Ginger Snaches and the Bore close enough to your base * After the Bore is taken down, as soon as Hannya does his first attack, deploy A. Bahamut. * Use the freeze cannon after the first knockback of Hannya. * It is not done yet after Hannya is dead. You still need to concentrate and kill R. Ost. Trivia *The enemy base's HP is composed of two 666s, believed to be the "Number of the Beast". *The River Styx is a river from Greek Mythology which makes the boundary between the world of the living and the Underworld. Source and more info. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01117.html Category:Advent Stages Category:No Continue Stages